The present invention relates to an electric connection box (that is, electric junction block) of, for example, a relay box, a fuse box, an electronic control unit box or the like used as a power distribution apparatus mounted with an electric part and electrically connected to a battery and various electric loads by way of a wire harness on a vehicle of an automobile or the like.
An electric connection box mounted with an electric part and connected with a wire harness to be electrically conducted to the electric part is introduced in JP-A-2005-185031. Such an electric connection box includes a main body mainly formed from a synthetic resin part, and the synthetic resin part is obliged to be formed with a mold drawing hole in view of fabrication. Further, a technology of carrying out a countermeasure against invasion of water to an inner portion by such a mold drawing hole is introduced in JP-A-2001-169437.
Meanwhile, an electric connection box including a cover for covering an outer side other than the above-described synthetic resin part, and in order to attach such a cover, a special engaging structure portion is needed. The engaging structure portion exclusive for the cover constitutes a factor of increasing cost and large-sized formation.